


Immorality (Old Work)

by EthernLeiko



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Batjokes, Bisexuality, M/M, Religious Conflict, Romantic Friendship, Supernatural Elements, Telltale BatJokes - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernLeiko/pseuds/EthernLeiko
Summary: One night, after all these fighting crime with the Joker, he then felt a rising desire to Batman, but even at the beginning, they were best friends and have this special intimacy. Bruce Wayne before was an undercover billionaire who pretends to be part of the gang, knowing what the criminals are planning against the Agency. John Doe (Telltale), Bruce Wayne's friend and surprisingly the Joker and the head of the pact, knows the true identity of Batman as Bruce Wayne.But this time, Bruce is insecure about Selina Kyle's relationship, because of Riddler's message that came from the Joker. Thankfully his butler Alfred, advised Bruce to visit the chapel to seek spiritual knowledge. He does not believe in miracles, yet he tried and the result is different. It is impossible that a higher entity will lead Bruce to wicked relationship, yet after all the intimacy and the copulation with the Joker, they were lead to tough choices and punishments. They involve themselves from a religious society, just because of the rumor that is spread out in Gotham for their sinful relationship, needs to be avoided at all cost. Will they live together till the end, or forever be their worst nemesis.
Relationships: John Doe/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 11





	1. Hidden Messages (Introduction)

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE**  
> There's a prequel to this story. It will be about the beginning of Bruce Wayne and John Doe's friendship.
> 
> **NOTE 1**  
> If you read about Kings of Gotham (male x male x female reader), I'm sorry to have many changes on that book. It's similar to this universe, yet the reader is involved in a bisexual relationship of two billionaires. It will be reopen on March 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, new changes AGAIN. Apologies. I feel so much embarrassment reading these manuscripts, so I hope you would still love the story so far. ENJOY!

If found, I am sure after you read this, you cannot sleep... Just kidding!

I know when it comes to him, it makes my heart going to explode, but then I realize that every memories we made, every inch of this great taste of lust, leads us to entropy. We have been together for many months, yet I have never experienced ecstatically with him. It is like a dream come true between me and Batman, but really open to me, and it is amazing. But after I have what I wanted just to be with him, I am starting to be conscious and concerned about my actions, especially to him. I start to realize that what we have together is difficult. But Bruce, he does not care. He does not care I can continue to harm and destroy him.

He does not care I am a murderous psychopath. He does not care why we are living in a sinful relationship. He sacrificed himself to these sufferings and punishments, just for me. I should be the who is suffering. I should be the one, who is in chains and shackles, accepting punishments from these acts. That is my job, I should be dead! And Bruce, he... he still keeps on protecting me. Why Bruce? Why me? Should not you care for others who have good judgment, rather than me? This relationship of ours is forbidden. But you do not care. You do not care at all because you are blindly in love with me. You do not realize what I have caused to this city, and what I have caused you to be killed.

But you, you still show me these feelings I have never experienced when I am still at Arkham. You are aware why I am so obsessed with you. You make it happen, and let me forget my concerns of our forbidden relationship. You really were my light outside of Arkham. You really make it happen just for me, because you admit it. You were in love from the start. Maybe I am thinking too much, but it is different from before when I first met you. But now, we are together. We would never be apart. We ruled Gotham, and call ourselves the kings of Gotham. And I love you, Bruce, for giving me justice, and for loving me unconditionally.

* * *

If someone saw or read this, this message is about our forbidden relationship.

When it comes to John, my heart always chasing after him. Just like those times when I face crime and him as the villain in Gotham. When I reach him to my arms, I will never let go of him. Looking out him and saving him from danger is what I can do for him as a hero, but one night this is different from the other schemes I have dealt with him. He asked me with these unsettling questions. He confessed to me that he is in love with me, and explains his crazy obsession he knows. I know him because he is my friend. I know he is a big nerd and an uncanny person, but he showed me his kindness even when he was not the Joker yet, and I have fallen for his irresistible personality.

We were not easily trusting on each other, yet I noticed his crazy affection to me, and it was cute. He is a good friend to be with, yet if he really decides to make this relationship amorously, I worried about the consequences we will face. I know it's forbidden, yet the result is unexpectedly delightful. I give him more good advises, and a chance to be loved, but he is right. I rued for my feelings and actions. I should have leave him in despair and isolation. I should have leave him as a villain, but I cannot let him be deluded from severe pain he had. Whenever I think of him dealing with his dreadfulness, it makes me wanted to love him and never let him go. It is why I protect him from these kinds of problems. It is why I sacrifice myself for him from this iniquity. I am the one who started this, and I admit it that I really care. I want him to realize that someone is willing to love him and protect him at all cost. He should not face these sufferings and punishments because he deserves justice. He deserves to live.

It is why I always save him from this, and risk myself just for him, even if it costs my life. It is why I faced him and accepted him as my own. He was the only one who understands the pain we have dealt. I realize why he becomes the Joker. I marry him and make sure we were very close to each other, and force him to be with me whenever he thinks desperately. I am thankful that we reached and successfully have each other, yet it does not end there as we will still face more agony following the forbidden law. But I will not stop there and destroy our relationship when we face deprivation. But today, we made it happen, and make Gotham great again. Thanks to you John. Without chaos, we will not have a purpose to look for each other. I love you John, for giving me a purpose and courage to protect and save you, and having great laughs with you.


	2. 1- What Kind Of Riddle Is This?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies again for making lots of changes of the manuscript. Rereading it makes me feel embarrassing. I hope you understand and love the story well. You may leave constructive criticism, I really love to improve myself. Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> Some dialogues have changed. MY APOLOGIES!

When night comes in Gotham City, vigilantes gather and spread across the city, causing another great distress. It will not be nice to disturb the busy streets in the city. This time, a criminal genius has escaped in Arkham. It was not challenging this time to deliver another riddle to the caped-crusader, not like any of their disputes the Riddler always tests the Batman, just to see if he can break his moral code.

It is broadcasted on a large television, echoing through the sounds from the Bat cave. Bruce Wayne suits up with his Bat suit armor, knowingly as the Batman, the caped-crusader and famous hero in Gotham. He wears the bat armor to cover his identity, and to easily fight criminals on their way. He mostly wears this in nocturnal crisis, yet since he is called as their guardian, he may sometimes appear during daytime.

Alfred asks him before he leaves, knowing for a planned date for Selina Kyle to be cancelled.

"Master Bruce, will you cancel for tonight's dinner with Ms. Kyle?" He asks with his usual British accent.

"It will be short to handle him this time, Alfred. I will first handle the madman at the Gotham Harbor." He replies with a moderate, deep tone.

Bruce and Selina were in a relationship for almost a year, after Harvey Dent's incident for causing violence with his wrath to Bruce. He was going to be the voted mayor in Gotham for replacing Falcone, but he was then imprisoned to Arkham. They were in a romantic relationship with Selina before, but now she rejected him from his selfish acts. Selina also accompanies Bruce as Catwoman for fighting crime. They were very close and great partners. Batman does not mind that she is a mischief, but he still insists her to avoid her lifelong situation, but she denies. Bruce makes sure that their crooked relationship will be a success in the future, but unknowingly, it will not turn out to be great.

Before Bruce go, Alfred gives him some painkillers for ailment. Bruce then drives off with his Batmobile, traveling to Gotham Harbor.

While reaching the harbor, he saw flashes of red and blue lights on every white police cars. Batman reached to the cops and approached to Commissioner Gordon.

“Batman, the Riddler needs you to be there on that building. Whatever it is, get rid of him here. He has nothing to do in the harbor, rather than hack the system of Gotham.” Gordon explained with a frustrating tone, while blowing smoke from his cigarettes. “There’s nothing to do from hacking the systems going to the Harbor, what does he want this time?” Batman asked.

”The Riddler kidnapped some people and kept there, and didn’t harm any of them, not even a scratch. He wants you to deliver some message.” Batman got a bit irritated. If the Riddler does not have something to cause trouble for Gotham, he should have done this before at Arkham. Of course he is smart enough to do that, but what was the Riddler hindering this time.

Batman then goes to the old building. It was a bit dark and dusty, and the windows are his only light, and plenty of large cardboard boxes on the side. As he takes plenty of steps he heard the Riddler’s voice.

“Oh Batman, it was good to see you again. I think this will be easy for you this time. Let’s start, shall we.” He appeared from his left from those large cardboard boxes. He is in a green suit and a green eye mask, with a shade of purple tie, and holding a gold cane with a holder's shape of a question mark. The Riddler starts to riddle.

"I do not have time for this, Riddler. Tell me what it is." Batman demands, as he slowly comes closer to Riddler, eager to beat him to death. This is how Batman does to the criminals who dilly-dally in speaking the truth. The Riddler then slowly tries to back away.

"You know, you are much more crazy when it comes to psychotic criminals like us. If you tell us who is the greatest madman here in Gotham, it would be you." Riddler explained. Batman got more irritated as he reached him and pushes the Riddler to the wall with a great force. Batman demands the Riddler with an angry tone. The Riddler then, surrenders and riddles.

"I am a man who have put this city in complete chaos, telling everyone about my true perception of how I make people remember my name. I am a criminal with a purpose, that is why people fear me. I am the entertainer and the jester of your worst nightmare. Who am I?" Batman was familiar to this person, yet when it comes to him he really wants to avoid him. Who even wants to be involved from a psychopathic murder. He knows this sounds like the Joker has another plan to cause dissension to this city again.

"Joker? What is with that lunatic going to do this time?" The Batman asked, and the Riddler replied.

"It must be you and your cat lady, Batman. He insists you to let her go and avoid her, or else your family are history.” He said with a moderate tone. “You must be a billionaire Batman. He says there is money involved." He added. Batman got a bit concerned about what the Riddler said. He must have been aware of knowing his identity, or the Joker did tell the Riddler about him. It can’t be.

The Riddler then was caught and handed him over to the GCPD. They send him back to the Asylum, and once again behind bars. Bruce starts to feel concerned about his relationship between him and Selina. They were a successful couple, yet hearing the Joker's message makes him unsettling. He wondered why the Riddler have to send a message from him. He must have done something wrong with that crazy madman. The Joker has been three months outside in Arkham. There were no evidences what caused him to get out from it, yet it is unsettling to know his backstory. It was desperate to see him living in these situations, but Bruce did not mind him. It makes him demented from his insanity.

John Doe was his best friend when they met him from the pact. They first met in Arkham when Bruce was sent there to heal himself from Lady Arkham's toxin. He feels uneasy and irritated from its effects. Thankfully John protects him from the violent acts of his inmates, yet he caused turmoil inside when they plan to escape together in Arkham. Bruce avoided the argument, yet he accidentally knocked himself over. After two months they see each other again from the museum of dinosaurs. Bruce takes a visit to the museum for his love of dinosaurs. The museum was made from Wayne Technologies, so Bruce is welcome to visit there. Bruce is looking at all dinosaur fossils and with their amazing holograms, while John is looking at some experiments and science made from the separated lab on it. It was true that John is a bit uncanny, yet he is good at science and experiments. He involved himself from the lab by helping other scientists who tests dinosaur fossils. Bruce on the other hand saw him and pulled him out of the lab to avoid trouble. The scientists looked for him from his disappearance, yet this is where they started to continue the deal they have back from Arkham. It was a long story to tell, yet Bruce is definitely aware that the Joker knows his true identity. They were very close than his romantic relationship from Selina.

One night at the abandoned amusement park and at the carnival section, hidden from those deep tunnels, a man watches the early news, gleaming from the television that the Batman caught the Riddler earlier from the docks. The man spoke in a husky voice.

"One day, Batman. It will be the last of us. You will be mine again." And he laughed maniacally, terrifyingly echoing through the tunnels of the rails and carts of the amusement park. What will the Joker wanted from the mysterious detective. Will he destroy Gotham, or commit one of his greatest schemes he will give.


	3. 2 - Pray overs, you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the beginning of the story was a bit blunt, yet I promise that when we reach to the climax of the story I'm sure you'll love the bonding (I guess...). Anyway, ENJOY!

Gotham City is brightly lighten up beautifully. Rich businesses having a party, people go on dates with astonishing views, and some people take a walk on a safe, lightened parks. Gotham City is beautiful when it comes at nighttime, with luxurious cars passing by, street lights glowing, people walking in streets, but still the city is as bleak as it is. Full of desolate people with each problems; no one deserves to be justified. It is why this city has the most number of criminals and the source of it. But this time it is peaceful.

Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle are on a date in a luxurious French restaurant. It was beautiful that Bruce planned this. They are on a private room while serving them exquisite food. They were finished and serving them refreshments afterwards, giving her a small round chocolate cake with white icing and cherry on top.

"You got a nice room for us, Bruce," she smiled. "And seeing you in that black suit really suits you."

"When it comes to you Selina, I will always amaze you." Bruce smiled.

She noticed about Bruce that he is always anxious when it comes to dates. He always speaks with honesty, yet he may mess and play with women when he feels like it; but one thing Selina does not know what was Bruce's surprise to her. But before she thought of it, she sliced the cake, feeling anticipated.

She asked. "Bruce, why does this small cake has a hard filling on the inside?" She raised her brow. 

"It's a surprise." He said, giving her a smirk. She was amused and delighted by him and break the box, rather than eating all of it. She grabbed and opened it, discovering a beautiful diamond engagement ring. She was astonished from its beautiful shine and spark. Bruce hold her hand and wear it on her. He then asked.

"Will you be my fiance?"

She gasped with excitement in a formal way. "Yes."

But Bruce starts to feel insecure about their relationship and their engagement. He wasn't sure that she is the person who is his true beloved. He starts to think of all events that may cause their family to suffer. It is really tough to be a superhero and a father, hoping for these situations will not happen. But of course, why would he worry when he is the greatest detective here in Gotham. Maybe he is thinking too much.

Bruce lead her with his elegant red car. Selina thought of living with him for tonight. She made a move.

"Bruce, may I ask if you could stay with me for tonight. You must be tired isolating yourself." she asked. Bruce thought of that before, yet different.

"Of course, Selina," he replied. "Since you will be my wife, I will let you live in my manor. Would love to come home with me?" he asked.

"It will be wonderful with you tonight, Bruce. I would love to."

He then lend her hand leading her to his car, and drive home safely. Thankfully there were no traffics tonight, so they went home early. It was midnight and peaceful, yet until morning Alfred becomes suspicious to his formal son.

It was early in the morning and Alfred prepared Bruce for a breakfast. It is mulligatawny soup, and it was Bruce's favorite. He did not wake Selina this early; the sun is down, but he prepares to go to the Gotham Cathedral for their planned marriage. Alfred is concerned and asked him about the date yesterday. Bruce got a bit conscious about it and cannot tell it to Alfred. He must noticed that they ended up sleeping in separate rooms; it is different than before. Shouldn't it be that she and Bruce slept together? He cannot get rid of his mind to Riddler's message, and he believes that he have done something wrong to John this time.

Bruce prepares himself and wearing a black suit and a red tie. He unlocked the red car with his shackling car keys, and prepares to drive off.

"Bruce, are you having trouble to Selina Kyle?" He asked, feeling concerned and affectionate to Bruce. He knows his "son" well, yet he notices that Bruce is different than before.

"I-It's nothing, Alfred. Everything is, all well." Bruce get agitated and go to the table, looking for something.

"I know you well, my son," he said in an affectionate tone. "I know you feel insecure with your relationship with her. You know there were times that life is too fast, feeling self-conscious about the future. Maybe... maybe you need to look forward to it, Bruce; I know you have a nervous breakdown about your relationship with her. You must take a break. You can do this for some other day."

Bruce sighed and looked at him. "It's not like that Alfred," He replied and walked to the center. "I feel that we do not have a spark between us. Is it just because I'm apathetic to other people? Am I really this oblivious?"

"No Bruce," he denied. "You must be thinking of the Riddler's message, are you?" He then sighed. "You do not have to worry about the Joker. Everyone deserves to be with you. The Joker is just messing with you, Master Bruce." He explained while Bruce goes to the drawers near at the large screen looking for documents.

"No Alfred, this is much more different than usual. The Joker is a mysterious, psychopathic mastermind who can lead us to uncertainty. He is unpredictable, yet he only shows his true self when it comes to me."

"Then may I ask, what is troubling you?" Alfred asked and looked at him. Bruce then looked at the jester card and mentioned. "Him."

Everything went well after the conversation. It is a sunny day and some people are going off to work. He reached the Gotham Cathedral with his car and get through the large black gate. The infrastructure is tall and old; almost starting to tremble and ruined. The Cathedral is one of the most highest and largest buildings in Gotham City, and it is the first building ever built. Some say vigilantes mostly go here and torture children. They believe that priests were the vigilantes who were very cruel and abusive. Until now there were no left traces for them to be found, because the priests were proven to be innocent from crime. No torturing devices or blood shed were left for a hint of a witness.

Bruce got into the chapel and entered with loud metal creak. There were janitors cleaning the ceiling, mass table in front, and wooden mass seats; everything is on sanitation. Some people are kneeling to pray, and some were delivering statues to the back at the storage room. Everything is quiet and peaceful. Bruce come to the other janitor that is cleaning a statue of a maiden to ask for the office.

"Excuse me sir, where is the registration office?" he asked.

"Sorry, we are closed for today. They are only open on Sundays." the janitor replied. "You may wait for it to open. It's too early to open an office at this hour."

"Thank you." he replied.

He explored the church to kill some time. He looked at mosaics that gleamed with different colors. He noticed on the left that there was a painting on progress. It has a lot of meaning and it is painted beautifully. The painting represents two men in their opposite colors. The other man on the sky is wearing a white armor, and a person who came from the ground and broke apart is wearing a black armor. They were both holding each of their swords, yet when you carefully observe their actions they were like ripping each others armors. Half of their armors were broken and bruised. They were almost getting naked at this point, yet it's bloody and unsettling.

The man walked to the painting and noticed Bruce looking at his masterpiece.

"Do you like it?" he asked in a slung accent.

"It is a good representation between harmony and chaos. Seeing it at first makes you think that they are fighting, yet to be honest these two are their significant other." he laughed. "These two for me are secretly and totally enamored. I believe that when you fall in love you will end up knowing that he or she is your enemy. If I end up with this kind of relationship, I would be blessed from 'r Lord to experience this kind of amity, because it is challenging to be with the person who is difficult and your opposite." he explained. "But eh, I already have a wife and a son. I love her, but what makes our life sorrowful is we're just a poor family. Heh, it wouldn't be so nice to leave my family into this situation." he added. Bruce feel sympathetic for him and being prosperous to the man.

"I'll give you more than a buck, sir. I can help your family." he replied.

"No, no I don't want to cause you trouble Mr. Wayne. I don't need anything in return. My wife will be mad when I'm getting offered from someone like you, telling me that "I'm just a lazy man with no diligence."

Bruce laughed. "Please keep the money. What's your name?"

The painter replied. "Mah name's Chris Brock," he shake his hand. "I'm just a painter in this chapel. I paint those on that ceiling up there." he pointed.

"You're a really good painter, Chris. You must be selling your artworks." Bruce added.

"Nah, I'm just doing for my family, that's all. I am glad to receive your prosperity, sir. Thank you." And kept the money on his pocket.

"Of course. Thank you again, Chris." Bruce replied, leaving him finishing the painting.

He explored and looked for more mosaics. He pondered for the painting earlier, thinking it was beautiful to end up in that type of affinity. But being in that situation must be difficult. He already have Selina, and to her she is his enemy and lover; an intertwined relationship, yet it is uncertain why he felt this way to her. He really cannot get rid of his insecurities, thinking this is all messed up. He thought that a priest may solve his problems. At first he does not believe in these kinds of beliefs. He always believe in his actions. He never goes to chapels whenever he have time to spare. He never believes and be faithful to Him, thinking it is an idiocy and surreal, yet he surrendered to his problems by trying to do these beliefs. He must find a priest to help him relieve from his self-consciousness. He was suddenly bumped into a priest, falling all different books he brought.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Bruce helped the priest stacking all of the books scattered. Thankfully, Bruce met someone to get some advises.

"Sorry for the mess I made. Thank you, son." the priest left and Bruce called him.

"Please wait, I need your help, father. I've been desolated these days, and hearing with one of your advises will help me. I want a pray over, father."

The priest looked back at him and asked. "What do you need, son?"

"I need your little miracle for me, especially from the one I love."

The priest got his attention. "Please follow me." Bruce followed him to a corridor where there were people lightening with candles. He led him downstairs and seeing a beautiful garden. They both sat down on white metallic chairs with a round white table. The priest introduced.

"My name's Samuel, Father Samuel Connor. You can call me Father Sam. I've been a priest for more than 20 years working in this chapel."

"I see," Bruce replied. "My name is Bruce Wayne, known to own the Wayne Enterprises."

"Oh I'm glad to see you, Mr. Wayne," Father Sam answered. "Though you're early to went this morning at the chapel. Have you needed something here for your fiancé? I heard you're both going well with Ms. Kyle". Father Sam asked. "It wasn't that much, but I believe it must be you when we bumped into each other." he laughed. "It's worse than it is. I'm worried about the two of us, yet we do not have a spark between us. I believe we're facing much more problems than before; it wasn't good enough to sustain this relationship. So I came here to seek for your advice, Father Sam. What would be your sermon for today?" Bruce asked.

Father Sam is having a hard time to give an advice, for he doesn't know much about romance in general. He just gives valuable lessons, word of God, and blesses couples; but this one is different. Father Sam asks: "Maybe there is someone better than her, Bruce. Maybe you are thinking of someone other than her. Do you think she is the one, Bruce?"

Bruce takes a moment to think of it. Maybe he is right, but that is impossible. He cannot say that they are both in a heroic relationship. Father Sam will know their identities. He is thinking about the Riddler's message to him between the Joker. He must have done something wrong to John this time, but what it is.

"I think, no." he answered, sheepishly. "I've been with her for seven months, yet when after all these days of waiting it is different. It is true that I didn't much like about her. Or maybe I am, just because I'm involved in a risky situation."

"Then, let me do a prayer for you." Father Sam answered.

"Dear Father in heaven, please help and guide Bruce Wayne from his journey to become a better man. Let him have the capability to love and be loved from You and his better partner. Help him Lord, to give him a better partner this time. Let this be the opportunity to be his greatest relationship he will ever had; a person, who will love him dearly, a person who will forever be loyal to him, a person who will strengthen him when darkness comes, and a person who believes in you, oh Lord. Let the two of them be protected under your will, oh Lord, and lead them to victory. And my Lord give Selina Kyle a better partner and end up peacefully. I thank you Lord. Amen."

Bruce is a bit confident today. And hopefully that this soulmate of him will be the best. Looks like a prayer really did a great start.


	4. 3 - The Righteous of the Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and by the way, feel free to leave good criticism for my writing. I always love to improve myself. Thank you.
> 
> The 4 Gods:  
> 1\. The Holy Reign: He who delivers harmony and peace to the world, and who defies selfishness, evil acts, and forbidden laws. He who prevents us from evil temptation, and the desire to annihilation.
> 
> 2\. The Soul Searcher: He who strengthens our soul and control and us from inhuman acts.
> 
> 3\. The Wise Father: He who balances our mind, and gives us good knowledge and wisdom, and he who keeps memories, that can shape our personality.
> 
> 4\. The Maiden: She who delivers pleasure, creativity, and contentment to the world, and defies desolation, and hatred.
> 
> P.S. I think Veronica is like Jessica Rabbit. Just saying.

After going to the Gotham City Cathedral, he goes to the Wayne Enterprises to meet Lucious Fox, and it was important. It was afternoon this time, and Bruce parked his car at the front entrance of Wayne Enterprises. It is tall and elegant. Bruce go off from his red car, and step on to a clean pathway. Being anxious, Bruce rarely go out from his mansion and mostly reserved. Thankfully, Lucious Fox, his only trusted friend in this building, especially for keeping Bruce's identity from the workplace. He reached the front glass door of the entrance, and went through.

The employees greeted him delightfully. Regina Zellerbach, the chairman of the building, greeted Bruce pleasantly, and ask for his sudden approach to a workplace. He told her he came for Lucious Fox's meeting. It was important, he says. He then goes to the elevator, reached the big wooden door, and opened it, seeing Lucious Fox, looking at the family photo of the Wayne Family. Lucious was a bit frightened when Bruce entered.

"How are you, Bruce?" He asked. 

"Same old thing." Bruce replied. Lucious asked how Alfred is doing. 

"Alfred was doing fine these days, but different after this issue of me and the Joker from Riddler. It is strange these days.” Bruce said. Lucious looked concerned to Bruce. He doesn't know where to start. Bruce starts to worry about him and asks. 

"Nothing. It's just that this news is gibberish. It was about this strange religion. I thought it is some kind of social movement." Lucious explained. 

“There is nothing to worry about, Lucious. It does not involved us.” Bruce reassured him.

"Well, that's our big problem." Lucious said. 

“Then, what is it?” Bruce asked. 

“It is about the theory of Gotham, that will cause havoc, chaos. The thing that can lead this theory to its main point is that the Batman and the Joker were secretly in a relationship, especially when the Batman will let the most daunting criminal mastermind let this city in danger. It is proved that the two are by chance in a relationship. Just because Batman doesn't want to kill the Joker, there is something more in their hatred that makes them need each other. It is been proved that the Joker was in love with Batman, and that makes him incessantly obsessed.” Lucious explained.

Bruce was shocked. He never easily believes when it comes to these news, thinking it was ludicrous. He would never be involved from a nerve-racking, psychopathic murder. It's impossible. 

"Who theorized that?" he asked.  
  
"Well, prepare yourself..." As a sudden of group of people, wearing black robes, opens the big wooden door. They were plenty of them, full of men, and can fit into the room. Bruce asks again. 

"Who are these people?" As a woman, dressed slim in red, with a shade of black, entered the room with her loud steps of her red heels. 

"Sorry for our bad manners. Anyway, my name's Veronica Caroline. I'm the leader of this group. We call ourselves The Righteous of the Four, where we serve The Holy Reign, The Soul Searcher, The Wise Father, and The Maiden. We're here to resolve this fake spreading news in Gotham. We believe you, Mr. Wayne can solve this problem with your money and fame. I heard that you were giving technologies and gadgets to aid the Batman. So, we need your help." Veronica said with her husky, sensational voice.

"Well, I don't need your help when it comes to this foolish news. It just came from your thoughts just to be famous and powerful. Who exactly are you, people?" Bruce asked and denied. 

"You shouldn't deny for me, Bruce. You don't know how I save this city more than once." She said.

Lucious explains her background story. "She used to be from the Agency before, now she had so much contributed here in Gotham. She figured out the Maroni case all alone, and gave him some kind of supernatural punishments, or torture. Surprisingly, her beliefs are more effective than the Batman himself, telling she should be the true hero in Gotham. With more of her members, they began to solve cases, investigate criminals and vigilantes, and send them with her kind of magic to make Gotham brought back to peace."

"Do not tell me you know about technology, and science experiments." Bruce said. 

"Oh I know what the Agency are doing. They're just hard to let them down because, they almost rule this city. It is why I retired myself there, and let the patients escape from these science experiments. I healed them with one of my magic, and made them my followers. And it's my first step to bring rightfulness."

Bruce then agreed. "What do you intend me to do, Veronica?" He asked with a moderate, pleading tone. 

"We need you to tell the Batman, with regards to Commissioner Gordon. Tell him to avoid the Joker, whatever the cost it is, to kill him already, and bring him to justice. It will make Gotham more peaceful than ever, making our people live in harmony, and clear. It's just simple to do it." she said.

"I heard too, that you care for maniacs in the Asylum, especially the case with you from John Doe. You must be friends with him." She added.

"Oh John, I just met him in Arkham, after Harvey's wrath in Gotham came at hand."

"Really?" She said. "Then, why do you have a case where you're teaming with the pact?"

"It's all fallacy either. The Agency protected me from the pact."

Veronica seems to know what happened before back then Bruce met him. She must be involved in the case when the Agency are using his identity as Bruce Wayne, undercover and knowing the pact's next move.

"Well then, let me bring you your friend right here. Bring him over boys." As two men in a black robe, brought John to the office.

"Bruce! Buddy! It's been a long time to see you again! These people are helpful, Bruce. They let me out of the Asylum with their permission." He said, followed with a giggle.

"Why did you bring him here? Shouldn't he be in custody in Arkham?" Bruce asks nervously.

"Well Bruce, I wouldn't forget our deal, after I let you go of the pact. I need your toys for my entertainment."

"No. It's enough. You've already cause trouble to my employees, John. You'll never hurt them again." He explained, moderately raising his voice.

"But you know how trouble I am back at Arkham. I feel so lonely, and do you know how you betray me?"

Bruce got blank and didn't respond. He avoids him because he knows John Doe is the Joker. He knew when the first time he met him has unusual feelings to him, more than their friendship, and he will never forget that moment. John knows his true identity either, yet uncertain to it. He's obsessed and observing much about him and his family, and it is shocking.

"I've been isolated, beating me to death from the pact everyday! And yet, my daily request is to always look out for me in Arkham. You never made a promise!" John exclaimed and raised his voice and moves aggressively to Bruce from letting the two men release him, eager to hurt Bruce. It's avoided, and Veronica let Bruce out of his sight. 

"So, you must also working with vigilantes Bruce. No wonder why some people feel insecure to you and your family name."

The group of Veronica's people leave the room quietly. Lucious on the other hand, goes downstairs and head into another office. Only Veronica and Bruce were left in the room. 

"By the way Bruce..." she said, talking him back. "I'm amused about your engagement with Selina Kyle. I heard that you don't like her." She said knowingly. He asked, getting a bit nervous, curiously how the red woman knows their relationship with Selina Kyle. He knows their relationship has gone viral, but his feelings, towards Selina is personal. She must have some kind of magic that is, forbidden.

"I know. You must be wondering how I know your personal feelings about her. I'm more than just a simple woman. Now, if you don't like her, why don't you choose me and love me now, Bruce." She asked with a seductively tone. He denied. 

"It's not like that. I'm insecure to our relationship, especially for the future. It's risky."

"Well, I can make your life easier, Bruce." She said, lifting his chin with her hand, and look at her. "I can make your all dreams come true. More than money, more than love, more than sex. You must be tired Mr. Playboy."

"Not today. I don't trust women like you."

"Oh my, such an insult." She said, putting her palm up on her head. "You must choose your words wisely, Bruce. You don't know..."

She then peacefully left the room and leave Bruce alone. Bruce thinks she is some kind of witch. No other person can have that kind of magic. It is forbidden these days. Suddenly, his phone rings, and lifted his phone to answer. 

"Bruce, where are you?" Alfred asked.

"Selina is gone, Bruce. She never even said a goodbye, or leave a note. She just left off." Bruce then, hurriedly goes to his car outside, and leave the building. He transform his car into a Bat mobile, and while he's inside, he's preparing to wear his Bat suit armor, and the car automatically suiting Bruce up. He then locates Catwoman, and located her. He arrived at the Cathedral and there, he saw Catwoman, standing one of those gargoyle statues. He then, parked his car near the front door, and grappled hook on to those gargoyle statues. He goes to Catwoman, feeling lonely and morose for a while.

"I heard, you have new acquaintance this time." She said in a resentful tone. "Just because that red woman becomes so popular and powerful, you must be loving other women than me Bruce." 

Bruce denied, explaining that she misunderstood the situation with her. She explains that Veronica mostly involve men to fall for her. It means she loves to seduce men, and she do this more than once. It is said to raise her power, or magic. She believe she's a witch. Bruce also hypothetically thought of this. Thankfully, he doesn't trust easily. 

"Batman, are you there?" A familiar voice emitted from his cowl. "Gordon, what is it?"

"It's the Joker. He escaped in Arkham again. He went to the abandoned amusement park in Gotham. We're already here, waiting for you. Is Catwoman with you?"

"Yes." He agreed, in a deep, modulated voice, and off the call.

"We'll be working together this time, Bruce. I'm glad you're still on my side." She said with a small smile.

* * *

In a deep hideout above on a circus building, there were two people in a damp room, under a buzzing white light.

"So, I heard that you're the one who will resolve the rumor of me and bats, Ms. Veronica." Veronica is cuffed on a chair. She wasn't afraid of the Joker, but rather cajole him to avoid the long time unsolved vigilantes here in Gotham. 

"I'm not afraid of you Joker. You just need to co-." The Joker cut her off. 

"Then what, punish me with your holy magic? Hahaha, I'm done with that, perhaps it's one of my favorites." The Joker laughed her off. Veronica seems familiar to his laugh. She's going to say how familiar his laugh is, but instead ask him a deal.

"Do you want to make a deal, Joker?" She asks.

"Oh, I don't get much too deals darling. You said I wanted to do everything to avoid killing you." He said with a grin on his face.

"Here's what I want you to do: I want you to get the Batman, send him to me, and I’ll do my dirty work on him. I am the only person who can touch the bat."

"Then, if I succeed?" Veronica asks.

"You're free of course. You don't want me to slice your mouth darling. Your dress will be tainted with more blood, and looking like a pure, red devil. Hahahahaha." He jokingly irritated her.

"I want a reward too. Why won't you give me something that is powerful. I believe in amulets. And I know you're aware of what you're stealing from those jewelry stores, but something more precious and... powerful." She said, sensually smiling, leaning her head towards him, making the Joker forcefully do it from her charm.

"Okay sissy. You should stick to Batman and undercover, and I'll give you what you want." He says with a grin

This is where the two arch-nemesis will find out, a traitor. Each of her side is for solving crime, and crime for fun. She doesn't have to be sure to herself, because she wants to solve this mystery. But she can avoid regretting herself, but rather than turning the tables, and this is where the game begins.


	5. 4 - The Joker’s Proclamation to Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo when I read the story I want to change everything. I feel so embarrassed reading this 😭😂. I will try to motivate myself by changing this story. TBH I should not first put this on a series. It’s so big and planned till the future. This has a lot of books I tell ya. It will never stop there. Thankfully my other works: Kings of Gotham, and Boundless From Novelty didn’t made me cringe. The way I story tell in this book is so fast. Many apologies!
> 
> PLS. READ: There will be major changes to this fanfic. After 3 days I will update everything about this. So if you want to read this before the major change, download it now.
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys still enjoyed it so far. 😍

"Batman!" a petrified woman cry for help, knowingly who's in trouble. 

"Batman, thank goodness you're here." Veronica felt relieve to see him. 

"What did the Joker did to you?" Batman asked. 

"It's nothing. Not a scratch, but thank you for having sympathy with me." She conveyed softly. 

"We should get out before the time runs out." She explained. They hurriedly return to the surface, then the circus building exploded. Thankfully they're out safely. Batman lifts Veronica up like a princess. The cops look at them, thinking they're a beautiful couple. The cops were amused. He brought her to Commissioner Gordon. On his side, a cop ask him. 

"Batman, I think you and Veronica are a great couple. Just like any superheroes, they always have a woman to save, and it's her." The cops then agreed to his opinion, yet Catwoman sees Batman and Veronica in the distance. Batman saw her in disbelief, and left. He first brought Veronica down, and chase after Catwoman with his grappling hook. He sees her, jumps to the other track of the roller coaster, and jumps off to a small building on top. He finally caught her, and ask for her actions.

"Why were you leaving like that, Selina?" He ask. 

"I knew it. It's on purpose that you and her are in a relationship." She answered furiously. "I know you don't love me, Bruce. Now I know why some women you've dated rejected you for your dirty work." 

He tries to ease and pleaded her, yet she can't brought back her trust to Bruce anymore. 

"I'm sorry, Bruce. Don't look out for me, from now on." She then left him at the rooftop, and broke up. The truth is, it wasn't the red woman, nor Catwoman either, but John on his mind. Before this happened, they first encountered another vicious attack from the Joker. Back at the time when they arrive at the amusement park, they saw the cops were surrounded by armed gun clowns.

"Stay close to me." He said to Catwoman. 

"We will knock off these clowns together. You go on to the other side, I'll take care of these." He explained. They knocked out all the clowns, and finally show themselves to the cops. Gordon calls Batman. 

"We need you to investigate further on that building there. That's where the Joker is. He needs you first. You can call us for back up this time." He explained, blowing smoke from his cigarette. Catwoman come near to Batman, and asks him if he will be alright. He always gets along with the Joker many times, but this one is different. He then leaves her to the surface to wait for him. He entered with a green spiral paint on the door. When he entered, it was dark. Thankfully, his cowl can use night vision. The Joker isn't here, yet after he saw another door and entered, he finally heard his voice.

"Batman. You finally came. I was going to start killing those cops back there after 10, if you really didn't come, and yet you save them again." He explained, following with a laughter. "Hoohoo, I believe this will be the great day to end the ceremony."

"What ceremony?" He asks with an irritated tone. "You should know about this one bats, and yet you still cannot agree to ourselves."

"This is nonsense. What are you up to this time?"

He maniacally laugh. "This is where you understand." Joker then left him with toxic gas, and run off. The platform he's standing on starts to leak green acid. He then, wears a gas mask, and grapple hook on to the entrance the Joker run off. As he entered, he then remove the mask. The hallway looks empty. He saw the door closes. This must be where the Joker's at. He goes to that door and while he entered, all lights are on, showing hanging photos of him and Bruce, making Bruce remember all the memories they have back at the pact. The room is large with big prussian blue curtains, and on an elevated stage, he saw the Joker, standing there and waiting. 

"I want you to know why I'm showing you these memories of me and Bruce." He says, even tho he knows who's under the mask. He wasn't sure to himself, even if he hypothetically got it correctly. What makes aware of Bruce is that, John explains that he knew completely about his life, especially from his family. He mentioned that he was the caped-crusader of Gotham. It's just that Bruce disagreed to John's words, letting his identity still a secret, yet it is a bad move to Bruce, to deny and distrust him.

"You know after I met Bruce and be with him, I never experience a blissful moment of my life. I can't believe that some things I did are more than just our friendship. He's such a good guy. He taught me some good things, and sees the good side of me. I've learned a lot from him, yet there were things that makes me feel anxious. But today, I will make you feel uncertain!”

He then taunted the Batman and putting all of his strength on him, but Batman is much more stronger than him, forcefully brought the Joker down to the floor and accidentally kissed him. The Joker blushed from that moment, and Batman starts to feel unusual. It is true that he may be in loved from the Joker. He was just denying his feelings towards him. He then let go of him and continued punching his face. The Joker laughed him off, showing to him that he really enjoys beating up from the caped-crusader. Batman feels different while beating him up. He does not want to do this to him. It hurts him being a violent hero punching a villain in disdain. He then stopped and cuffed the Joker’s hands, and brought him safely to the surface. The Joker spoke to Batman before he gave him to the GCPD.

“You forgot someone, Batman.” He said, making the Batman look anxious.

“Veronica is waiting to be blown up. The time is ticking.” The Joker said and hastily brought him to the GCPD, heading back to the circus building to save the red woman. Batman feels different after the kiss. He never felt that sensation from him, yet he cannot think of it right now. He must save the red woman before it’s too late. And he did saved her.


	6. PLS. READ!

Yo sorry again readers. This is for now another scratch work of BatJokes, but I promise I will write this for you guys and feed you with some BatJokes content. So, why not

The release of the first chapter would be on May 2. I want you to look for it. Anyway I hope you have some amazing clues on what will happen to this. This is kind of fluffy but with gore because there is torture and blood, and stuff; but I fused this with Pretty Woman reference. Yeah you have a clue now, readers. Thank you for your kindness and patience. God bless 😇


End file.
